


Boiling water

by Maveim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maveim/pseuds/Maveim
Summary: Different venting poems about different themes
Kudos: 2





	1. Eden

**CHAPTER I : Eden  
****  
** **  
****Mine**

i thought you were mine

  
i still read it sometimes

  
i thought you were mine

  
you left me to die

it’s just gone now

  
i want you back

never come back

you ditched me right there

are you happy now ?

after everything i did  
  
for you  
  
when i thought you were mine

you weren’t really mine  
  
weren’t you ?

  
never come back  
  
  
**After care** **  
** **  
** i’m back

  
i was in the hole you ditched me in

you know  
  
easy to get in

easy to get out

  
when you don’t care

but  
  
i cared  
  
and  
  
you didn’t  
  
  
  
**The Love of My Fucking Life**

tell me again how  
  
you love me

  
how  
  
you’ll die with me

  
how  
  
you’ll die in my arms  
  
hug me tight  
  
my darling  
  
even without this kind of love  
  
You Are The Love Of My Life

**Pretty like a butterfly**

it hurts  
  
it stings a bit hard  
  
i pinch you  
  
i do that sometimes  
  
you’ve drawn me so many times  
  
you can’t count them  
  
i have none of those lines left  
  
i don’t smile  
  
i’ve grown up 

keep those for you  
  
like a pinned butterfly

in your  
  
computer  
  
phone  
  
and mind.  
  
  
**Bitter-Sweet taste** **  
** **  
** you made me cry  
  
it was  
  
not your fault  
  
the salt of your tears  
  
burnt my skin  
  
but what you left there  
  
your lies have exploded  
  
i have no shell left  
  
no sugar and no honey  
  
i am  
  
bitter

**Lost in a forest** **  
** **  
** do you like that blossoming cherry tree  
  
i know you do  
  
how bad you do  
  
so sweet so strong  
  
wished you kept it for yourself  
  
i don’t want those flowers  
  
that flowed into your arms  
  
that you put in your mouth  
  
is that her name again

  
feel like you’re happy without me  
  
good for you  
  
don’t bother writing back  
  
you’re one ghost roaming around that pretty pink tree  
  
good for you  
  
i’m a pine tree  
  
the only pink is on my cheeks

and it’s not for you

**Hanging** **  
** **  
** you can be the one to water her  
  
with the sea water  
  
coming from your eyes  
  
trees don’t need that much water  
  
but you’ll discover it  
  
only one day  
  
and i’ll be dead

  
**Triangle** **  
** **  
** what does this mean  
  
you wanted more  
  
that you could chew  
  
so young so bad  
  
you wanted more  
  
that i could hold in my hands  
  
did you want to make me cry  
  
you’re a player  
  
and dumb one  
  
so young  
  
one day you’ll understand  
  
and you won’t remember me  
  
  
**the fever dreams are over** **  
** **  
** time erased you  
  
it will tear you apart  
  
i don’t need you to hurt me  
  
the time will do that on its own  
  
you feel like a long gone fever dream  
  
you probably weren’t real


	2. Rose

**CHAPTER II : Rose** **  
** **  
** **Nothing to say** **  
** **  
** who are you already ?   
  
maybe a name from the past   
  
a dying plant   
  
attracting the   
  
flies  
  
will you come into my parlor ?   
  
i’d ask if i was seeking vengeance

i look at you   
  
i become empty

you bore me   
  
to death  
  
  
**I love the smell of roses in the morning  
** **  
** **  
** you’re not even pretty   
  
you’re too sugary   
  
you make me dizzy

  
you make me turn around and around   
  
and   
  
around   
  
the truth is   
  
you look worse everyday   
  
you’re dying   
  
where are your flies ?   
  
**  
** **What he said** **  
** **  
** You now what he said   
  
What he said   
  
It wasn’t a big deal   
  
You did that all the time   
  
He left me there too   
  
Everybody   
  
None of them cared    
  
That’s what being friends with teenagers get you   
  
Nothing good  
  
  
**Saskatchewan** **  
** **  
** wish him the best   
  
wish you nothing   
  
take your boy out   
  
don’t answer anything when   
  
he cries   
  
you can’t contain your lust   
  
as you say your words   
  
have you told him about   
  
what you did   
  
I know what you did.   
  
i was told   
  
but you’re fleeing   
  
you’re hiding   
  
are you scared of me    
  
because i know   
  
the blonde one   
  
is mad at you   
  
It’s from him you should   
  
Hide.  
  
  
**First to second  
** **  
** never loved   
  
always first   
  
never the one   
  
they chose    
  
always second   
  
in the fields of   
  
the   
  
heart   
  


**  
** **The knight  
** **  
** **  
** i failed at trying to patch me up   
  
can’t patch you up   
  
you can’t patch him up   
  
and you still sting   
  
so sharp   
  
my hands are red **  
** **  
** can’t touch   
  
can’t love   
  
can punch   
  
i have this rage in me   
  
deep down   
  
sometimes i mistake it for   
  
bitterness   
  
like a lemon   
  
or a rusty armor    
  
it’s all i have left   
  
no ride back home   
  
i’m walking home   
  
so far   
  
and not so good   
  
the metal hurts too   
  
i don’t have a choice   
  
i’m scared   
  
i’ll throw myself in the sand   
  
if i knew where my sword was   
  
you’d be surprised   
  
how much i can bite back   
  



	3. Carson

**  
** **  
** **As a friend** **  
** **  
** it’s been a while   
since i called you   
sir   
when you were gone   
we started falling apart

sir   
you brought comfort   
and guidance   
sir   
wish i could bring you that   
too   
sir   
  
**Gray and red fears** **  
** **  
** it feels so far   
like a dream   
like something that existed   
in the books   
of History   
  


sometimes i think about it   
with an empty nostalgia   
i do not    
really   
care anymore   
  
**Leader** **  
** **  
** you are the symbol   
of peace and harmony   
in my book   
  
your voice does not give orders anymore   
you are a statue in the dark   
you do not move   
and you cannot tell us to move either   
everyone stopped talking   
the moment   
you were gone   
we are on our own and my back hurts   
statues are heavy   
  
**Lover boy** **  
** **  
** good things always end   
in tears   
even when it’s with words instead of blades

things go downhill   
they don’t stop   
they never stop   
they get worse   
it explodes in your face   
wish it never ended   
sorry for your loss

  
**New world** **  
** **  
** i wait   
for you   
but at the same time   
my friend   
we have moved on   
who are you again   
i wish we’d   
end the year together   
  
**Thank you** **  
**   
it doesn’t last forever   
it didn’t   
but   
it was good while it lasted   
take care   
sir


End file.
